Pain of Love
by LadyUranus
Summary: Ginny feels Harry's pain at the end of book 4, and wonders if she loves him, or someone else.


The Pain of Love  
  
Author's Note: This is a parody, so don't take it seriously. I hope to use this story to explain why Hermione suddenly knows everything about Ginny and her relationships, and why Ginny has suddenly gotten over Harry. I apologize for offending anyone. It's not finished yet, and it certainly isn't my best piece of work, nor is it really any good. Read it at your own risk.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, her heart threatened to break as she saw his sad eyes, clouded by memories of pain and death. She longed to reach out for him, to touch him and tell him everything would be all right, but she didn't know how.   
  
"Harry..." She murmured into the air of the train compartment.  
  
Abruptly, the train stopped, making her learch and fall into the aisle between the two benches. Hermione grabbed her arm and looked down at her,  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry once more,  
  
"..Yeah."  
  
Afterall, compared to Harry, she was all right.  
  
She gathered her worn and slightly torn bag, stuffing the book she ahd taken out back into it. Stepping into the bustle of the train's hallway, she slowly made her way to the exit, not noticing Hermione behind her until she had stepped outside.  
  
"Ginny, if you need to talk over the summer..." Hermione reached into her black canvas bag, grabbing a piece of white lined paper with neat writing on it, "My address."  
  
Ginny looked at the paper passively, and slipped it into her own bag, hoping it wouldn't fall through one of its holes.   
  
"Thanks." Ginny said as she walked towards the red-haired throng at the other end of the station.   
  
"Welcome home, Ginnny." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, hugging her daughter.  
  
  
  
"Dear Hermione," Ginny wrote onto a piece of scroll.   
  
What time was it? Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost midnight. Hermione had gotten her a muggle clock for her birthday last year, which turned out to be much more useful than the kitchen-clock which told where everyone was. She supposed she could have gotten a wizard clock that told the time, but having this clock near her made her feel closer to Hermione. She liked Hermione--her comforting smile, her intelligent talk, her older-personness, if that was even an attribute. She lifted her quill again and began writing,  
  
"I'm so worried for Harry. I feel so..."   
  
So what? She remembered being on the train with Harry, and feeling as though her heart would break because of his sadness. But what was that, really? It certainly felt deeper than just a crush, or even love for that matter.  
  
"...connected to him. On the train, he looked so sad. What if he does something this summer? Something terrible? I don't want him to hurt himself, or anyone else. But without someone to understand him... Oh, I don't know. Hermione, what can I do to help him?  
  
Hope your summer's going well,  
  
Ginny."  
  
  
  
Weeks passed and Ginny found no reply from Hermione. But she realized the longer she had to wait, the more she longed for Hermione's letter, and her comforting presence.   
  
Ginny spent the greater part of the summer reading trashy-romance novels, trying to put Harry and herself into the lead's roles. In one she was a beautiful Southern Belle, in another he was a long-lost heir to a Scottish Kingdom. But though the romance novel's hero's would smile longingly at their love, she couldn't imagine Harry's smile in her mind. All she saw was his look of pain and anguish, the one she saw the last day of his 4th year.   
  
But Hermione, she began to realize, filled the part of the hero perfectly. She smiled with longing as Ginny's qourgeous Sputhern Belle stood in front of the plantation's door, waiting for her hero to return from battle. When the hero and heroine kissed, she felt Hermione's lips upon her own.  
  
It soon became apparent, in those three weeks, that the connection she felt for Harry may not be love. And that the love perhaps belonged to someone else.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I didn't receive a reply to my last post, but I've decided to try again. I think I love you, Hermione. Not just like a friend likes a friend, but as a woman loves another..."   
  
Ginny looked at the letter in shock, and threw it into one of her desk drawers, perhaps hoping it could be finished at another time in the back of her mind.  
  
"Dear Ginny,   
  
I'm sorry my reply took so long to get to you. I've been very busy this summer-- I've been taking muggle summer school in order to balance my education.   
  
Your letter troubled me somewhat, and I was at first unsure what to tell you. First of all, I would like to insure you that Harry is fine. I've made sure of this myself. But if you feel so terrible for Harry, you may want to re-examine your feelings for him. Do you really like him? I read in a muggle psychology book that feeling connected to someone can actually mean that you are feeling these feelings and super-imposing them on another person.   
  
Ron and I plan to get together soon, and maybe I will be able to talk to you more then.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione." 


End file.
